


They think we're dating

by TruthfulWolfhunter



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Getting court, Innuendo, JonDami Week 2021 (Super Sons), M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulWolfhunter/pseuds/TruthfulWolfhunter
Summary: The 5 times people walked in on Damian and Jon, and what was actually going on.Part of JonDami Week 2021 Day 4: Getting caught
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	They think we're dating

**First Incident**

Bruce's POV 

Batman wasn’t specifically trying to spy on them. He was just checking the surveillance. He did this from time to time. For their safety of course. He had to be sure that the boy’s  _ ‘Fortress of attitude’ _ was as safe and secure as possible. Besides, the boys should be out on a mission right now. So he was absolutely not spying on them. So from his chair in the batcave, Batman sat going system by system ensuring all were online and functioning. 

He was just checking the audio recording devices when he picked up something on the mike.

“Damian please.” 

He froze. That was definitely Jon’s voice. 

“Suck it up Kent. Just grab it.” 

Damian? What were they doing there? They were meant to be on mission. 

“It is stickier than I expected?” 

“Tt.”

Bruce’s eyes when wide. 

“Also smells weird.” Jon said. 

“Look I can take over if you want.” 

“Yes Please. You hold it, you're better at these things then me anyway.” 

“You just do not practice enough.” 

“You just have to show me then.” Jon said back, Bruce could hear the smile on his lips. 

“Fine. If you stroke it like this. See it enjoys that.” 

  
Bruce clicked off the mike. Choosing to head upstairs and have a drink instead of checking any of the other security features.

  
  


The Boy’s POV

Damian and Jon were sitting on the floor of the  _ ‘Fortress of Attitude’ _ between them a small half shark, half dog, all weird, animal was running wild. 

Jon reached out to touch it. It turned and tried to bite at him

Damian snorted. 

“Damian Please.” Jon whined. 

Damian rolled his eyes. “Suck it up Kent.” He said. “Just grab it.” 

Jon took this as a challenge he reached out and managed to get the small animal in his arms holding it as steady as he could. Finding it covered in a thin layer of slim.

“It is stickier than I expected.” 

“TT” Damian said, rolling his eyes even more. 

Jon scrunched his nose. “Also smells weird.” 

Damian moved over seeing the animal thrashing around like mad. “Look I can take over if you want.” 

“Yes Please.” Jon held out the animal. “You hold it, you're better at these things then me anyway.” 

Damian took the beast in his arms. Holding it more firmly and restraining it so it wouldn't hurt either itself or Damian. “You just do not practice enough.” 

The tail smacked Damian in the face. “You just have to show me.” Jon said, trying not to laugh as the tail kept smacking Damian in the face. 

Now it was Damian’s turn to see something as a challenge. “Fine. If you stroke it like this.” He ran his hand down the sharks/dogs spine. It did a little happy shake and settled down “See it enjoys that.”

Now fully calm down Damian stood walking over to the hatch and putting the shark/dog inside. Realising it back out to the ocean. 

“Still have no idea how it got in here though.” Jon said. 

  
  


**Second Incident**

Garfield’s POV

It was really their fault.

Gar had just been trying to get something he had forgotten from training a few hours earlier. 

He didn’t mean to walk in on them. 

He had heard grunting and then a yelp and when he rounded the corner into the training room he saw the two teens.

Robin was pinning to the ground. Legs apart and Superboy was leaning over him. Superboy had Robin’s arms stuck above his head with one hand and the other was firmly on his chest. The position was highly suggestive and the fact that their faces were also pressed together wasn’t helping. They were not kissing but their foreheads rested against one anothers. Smiles across their faces. The smile on Robin’s face shocked Gar more than anything else.

Gar froze at the door. 

Robin’s head spun to the side and caught his gaze. He rotated on the floor and suddenly was out of Superboy’s hold. 

He jumped to his feet and without a word stalked out of the room. Leaving a heavily breathing Superboy and a highly embarrassed Gar.

“Sorry.” He said, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“No.” Superboy cut him off. “This is great!”

“What?” 

“Yer now he wont be able to deny it anymore.” Superboy grinned. “Someone else saw it.” He looked mischievously at the door Robin had walked out. 

“Ummm.” 

The Boy’s POV

Jon and Damian were sparing in the training room. 

Jon was certain that this time. This time he would get him. 

Damian never admitted whenever he was beating in a fight. Even in training. 

Damian was doging him but just for a second Jon saw him falter. 

He took the opening. Using a small amount of super speed he knocked his legs out and then pushed forward causing them both to topple to the floor. Not hesitating he pinned Damian’s hands so he couldn’t attack back and moved his other hand to push against Damian’s chest. 

“Got you.” He said, smirking.

“TT.” Damian wiggled a little, testing Jon’s hold. “Fine. I concede. Let me up.”

Jon bumped his head against his best friend. “Ha. See I can beat you.”

“No one will ever believe you though.” Damian said, a curl to his lip forming. 

“No fair.” 

Then they heard the intake of breath. 

Suddenly Damian was no longer pinned and was instead walking out of the door on the far side of the room. 

It all happened so fast that Jon barely had time to register what was going on. 

“Sorry.” Beast Boy said, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“No.” Jon was ecstatic. “This is great!”

“What?” 

“Yer now he wont be able to deny it anymore.Someone else saw it.” Jon said, bouncing slightly.  _ ‘See him try to tell others he is the strongest now!’  _ He thought. 

“Ummm.” Beast boy looked at him with confusion. 

  
  


**Third Incident**

Clark’s POV

Clark walked across to the apartment window. He had heard Jon land on the fire escape outside. He could also hear Damian’s heartbeat. He reasons the boy’s must be taking a break from patrolling. 

He paused short of the window seeing Jon very close to Damian. His hands resting firmly on his waist. The shorter boy was leaning forward. He could see they were talking. Clark thought for a second about listening in but reasoned that it would be an invasion of his son’s privacy. 

He saw Jon smiling, his eyes lit up brighter than he had seen in months. To his surprise Damian was, if not smiling, looking less angry than normal. 

Jon moved and wrapped his arms around Damian and Damian rested his head against Jon’s chest. 

Clark backed away from the window and waited for the boys to come inside. 

After a few more moments he heard the window open and the boys enter the flat. 

Clark said nothing, just watched the two as they greeted him and went about gathering snacks and a map of the metropolis’ sewage system. Apparently both would be vital for a case they were working on. 

They headed off shortly after. 

Clark smiled and shook his head. 

“They grow up so fast.”

Boy’s POV

Damian was flying. 

Jon had suggested the idea. 

They had been heading back to the Kent resident when the super had suggested a crazy idea.

What if he held Damian by the waist while he flew. That way he would feel again how it was to fly. 

Damian at first rejected the idea saying it was an inefficient way to travel.

So Jon had grabbed him and did it anyway. 

Damian had stopped complaining pretty quick. 

The sensation of the wind through his hair and the feeling of weightlessness in Jon’s arms had been amazing. He hadn’t forgotten what flying had been like. But he had lost his powers years ago. Experiencing that sensation again, made Damian ecstatically happy for the short flight back. 

Touching back down on the Kent’s fire escape Damian had turned to face Jon. 

“Jon.”

“Fun right?!” Jon was beaming at him.

Damian got court in his eyes. “Yer.” 

“See told you it was a great idea.” 

“For once Kent I cannot argue.” Damian’s voice was small. “Thank you. It was something that made me happy.”

Jon pulled him into a tight hug. “Of course buddy. I always want to see you happy. You deserve it.”

Damian rested his head against Jon’s chest. “Do not get all mushy on me Kent. It was just a short flight.” 

Jon laughed and broke the hug. 

They entered the flat.

“Hi Dad.” Jon said waving at his father on the couch. 

  
  


**Fourth Incident**

Dick POV

Dick wasn’t exactly surprised by what he found when he walked into the room. But he was unsure exactly what to say.

Damian was sitting on the table Jon’s hands on his top half way pulling it off. His body was up close to Damian’s, and Jon’s face was steadily turning red.

“Oh.” Dick said.

“Grayson this is not what it looks like.” Damian hissed. 

“No it’s all fine.” Dick said, he smirked. “But you know the rules. Kept it out of the communal areas.” 

Jon was turning as read as a tomato.

“Get out!” Damian yelled at him. Trying to spin around but found him hampered by his half removed shirt. 

“It is the Kitchen. You cannot monopolize the kitchen.” 

“Damian stop squirming you're just gonna make it worse.” Jon said, trying to hold him still.

Dick burst out laughing.

  
  


Boy’s POV

Jon could see the broken rib. It was cracked in multiple places. Damian needed to bind his chest to stop the rib moving and potentially damaging anything further. Jon had used his X-ray vision to look into Damian after the young hero kept wincing on patrol. So was determined to fix it.

Damian had resisted any attempts for treatment. 

Once back at the manor though Jon had lifted him up onto the table and started to forced his top off to fix the rib. 

“Oh.” 

Jon froze. 

Damian hissed. Resting his head on Jon’s shoulder then looking directly behind Jon. “Grason this is not what it looks like.” 

After several minutes of Dick laughing. Jon had managed to convince him he was actually, truly just trying to fix Damian’s broken ribs. 

He still wasn’t sure he believed them. 

“Why does everyone think we are dating?” Jon asked Damian hours later. 

“Because of things like this.” Damian said, “and because for some reasons Beast Boy has been telling people we are.”   
  


“What why?”

“No idea.” 

  
  


**Fifth Incident**

Alfred’s POV

When Alfred had entered the room, he was not aware that Master Damian was home or that he had a guest. 

He had headed to Damian’s room to clean it and collect any clothing that required washing. 

He had found them sitting on the bed. Or more accurately had found Master Kent was sitting on the bed and Damian was sitting on top of him. 

Jon’s shirt was on the floor and Damian’s was lost somewhere in the room. Hands were pressed firmly on each other bodys. They had broken their kiss as the door had opened but the older man could tell what they had been doing. The two had a deer in the headlights expression as they turned to look at him. 

“Alfred.” Damian said, a slight panic to his voice, “Please don’t tell father.”

“Of what Master Damian.” He smiled. “You are not here today. You have been out on patrol all evening.”

Alfred closed the door and walked down the hallway. 

  
  


Boy’s POV

Jon was kicking his legs back and forth as he sat on the bed. 

Damian was taking forever to gather up his supplies. 

“Damian, do you really need the extra gadgets.”

“Tt, It is not just a  _ ‘gadget’ _ it is a vital tracking device.” 

“Fine. Whatever.” Jon huffed. He leant back. “Hay Damian.”

“What?” Damian said, turning over more of the room looking for the tracker.

“I know we've been avoiding it. But why do you think everyone thinks we are a couple?” Jon looked over at him. Damian paused in his search. “I know Beast Boy has been spreading that rumor but no one typically believes his gossip. So why on this?”

“I guess it is because people think we have  _ ‘chemistry’ _ together.” Damian said. 

“Hu?” 

“Well we get on well. We enjoy each other's company. You are the only person I allow to touch me.” Damian shrugged. “I know we are both conventionally attractive. I get why people might think you would be interested in me.”

Jon turned bright red. “Interested in you? Please they think you’re interested in me!” Jon smirked. “I mean I am a catch. As you say I am hot as hell. I am a literal superhuman, and I am a delight to be around.” He stuck his tongue out.

“Tt, do not brag too much about yourself. Even if those are all true. I am still a superior choice in partner.” Damian smirked. “I am intelligent, athletic and.” He moved quickly so he was standing on by the bed. “I may not be as strong as you but I am more acrobatic.” He did a flip landing on the bed standing over Jon.

“I mean no disagreements here.” Jon said, he smirked. He could feel a slight redness forming on his cheeks. 

“So you agree that I am Intelligent, strong and attractive.” Damian said, his lip curling leaning down over Jon. 

“Well yes. But you called me attractive and didn’t argue that I am a delightful person first.” Jon said back. He leant up so that they were close together. 

“I did yes.” 

“You’re super hot right now.” Jon said. His brain short circuited.  _ ‘Shit did I say that outloud. Oh Hell. Oh no. What is he going to think.’ _ Jon thought in a panic. 

“You are too.” Damian said. Then he pulled Jon up by the shirt and kissed him.

It had all moved rather fast after that point. The tracker fully forgotten. Jon and Damian’s shirts had quickly been removed. Jon found himself pressed against the headboard with his best friend on top of him. 

His lips were so soft. His hands exploring every part of Damian’s chest. Damian let out a sigh and ran his own hands along Jon’s abbs. 

Then the door clicked. 

They spun their heads to see Alfred paused in the doorway. 

“Alfred. Please don’t tell father.”

“Of what Master Damian.” Alfred said, with a knowing smile. “You are not here today. You have been out on patrol all evening.”

They sat for a few moments after the door closed. 

“Alfred is a total bro.” Jon said. He smirked up at Damian who was still frozen. 

“It is good of him.” Damian replied after a few moments.

“Do you want to stop?” Jon said, running his hands along Damian’s arms. 

“For now.” Damian moved off Jon’s lap. 

“Soooo.” Jon said once they were sitting next to each other. “Want to go out?”

Damian snorted. “I suppose I do.” 

“You know a normal person says yes. Not  _ ‘I suppose’ _ .” Jon poke Damian in the shoulder.

“Well I am not normal.” Damian said, pushing Jon back. 

“No. That’s why I like you.” Jon leant against Damian.

Damian turned his head and kissed him more softly then before. He broke the kiss after a minute. “Ok Kent.” He stood up and picked up his shirt pulling it back on. “We still have a mission to go on.”

“Seriously?!” Jon said.

“Getting a boyfriend does not give you an excuse to avoid missions.”

“You are the boyfriend I got!” 

“Exactly.” Damian said, pulling the tracker out of a pile of clothes and pocketing it. “And I am saying we need to go solve this crime.” 

“You are impossible.” 

“But still as you said  _ ‘super hot’ _ .” Damian looked at him tilting his head and smirking. 

“Arrggg.” Jon stood up and pulled his shirt on. He walked over to Damian hesitating for just a moment before placing his hands on his boyfriend’s hips. “Well I can’t argue with my own words.” He kissed him again, before they headed out together. 


End file.
